1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interference system and computer system thereof for a robot cleaner, and more particularly, to an interference system and computer system thereof utilizing an interference module to change a moving direction of a robot cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An operational principle of the commercial robot cleaner is that the robot cleaner radiates an ultra sound wave signal and correspondingly receives a feedback signal of the ultra sound wave signal to be reflected by surrounding environmental objects/obstructions neighboring the robot cleaner, such that the robot cleaner can determine a moving direction to finish a cleaning. According to different users' requirements or power storage capacities of the robot cleaner, the robot cleaner may install different operational logic programs/algorithms to render a variety of cleaning services, so as to fit different environmental requirements.
However, the above operation of the commercial robot cleaner only provides a passive cleaning operation. If the robot cleaner has a limiting selection of the operational logic programs/algorithms and the robot cleaner is located within an environment including lots of obstructions, a range and a corresponding efficiency of the cleaning services of the robot cleaner is restricted. Once the user wants to finish the cleaning of a particular zone, the operational programs/algorithms of the commercial robot cleaner may not be dynamically adjusted to fit different environmental requirements, which may result in a less flexibility of the moving direction of the robot cleaner.
Therefore, it has been an important issue to provide an interference system and computer system thereof utilizing an interference module to change a moving direction of a robot cleaner, so as to meet different requirements of the users or different object dispositions of the environment.